


在約會途中，攀躍（translation of 'hitched at the date'）

by AshuraXuan



Series: 我需要一個英雄（但不是那一個）/i need a hero (but not that one) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), 閃電俠2014電視劇
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Paintball, i'm..., 初吻, 初次約會, 我……, 漆彈遊戲, 輕鬆混雜著焦慮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 巴里並不認為寒冷隊長對約會的事是認真的。
巴里犯了好多錯誤。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hitched at the date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257570) by [Honora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honora/pseuds/Honora). 



> 我並沒有繼續寫這個系列的打算，但是1thy_truth_is_won0提出他們倆約會時可以去玩漆彈遊戲，我無法讓自己忘掉這個想法，所以這篇文就此產生了。
> 
> 只是想讓你們知道下，我很確定這是我寫過的最爛的一篇文。
> 
> （話說標題的‘hitched’並沒有任何意思，我只是喜歡它跟上一篇文的標題產生前呼後應的感覺【←譯者注：所以我也就隨便抽一個意思補上去了2333】）

「我有必要讓你知道，這是我赴過的最奇怪的一次約會了，」巴里宣佈道。「簡直是前所未有。它也可以算是我一生當中最奇怪的一天，不過曾有那麼一天我突然獲得了超能力，所以。這只能算是第二奇怪吧。」

「那你以往的生活肯定是過得非常沉悶了，」萊反駁道，他一臉的毫不在意。「這只是漆彈遊戲，小子。冷靜點。」

巴里翻了翻白眼。「你知道我說的不是地點的問題。」

沒錯，他所說的問題是他在一個晴朗的中午跟他的宿敵約會，他並不記得他曾經答應過他。他只知道斯納特——現在應該要叫萊，這是對方的要求，而巴里接受了，因為這個要求並沒有比今天所發生的任何一件事來得 **更奇怪** ——告訴過他他將會在八點鐘來接他，而隔天他真的這麼 **做** 了，他來到他家門前（幸好那時候喬已經出門了）并領著他離開家裡，趁他的智商還沒上線并讓他來得及說出 **嘿夥計你稍等下，你可是個罪犯** 這句話之前。

不過他覺得自己是值得被原諒的。畢竟他那時候才剛剛睡醒。

還有另一個原因就是：當萊告訴他『我八點來接你』時，巴里把它理解成 **晚上** 八點了，任何一個 **正常** 的人都會這麼想的。

現在回想起來，這很有可能都是在萊的計劃之中。趁巴里還處於一片茫然時逮住他，再在他來得及說出不之前先把他帶出門。他是個善於策劃的罪犯。而且他最近的舉動是如此地詭異，巴里已經對他採用了新一套的應對態度，但是到頭來這也不是他所選擇的。

算了吧。至少萊還幫他買了早餐。

「但是我還是會覺得那個地點很奇怪。為什麼是漆彈遊戲？你的真實年齡只有十三歲嗎？」

「為什麼不可以是漆彈遊戲？」萊問道。「而且我不認為一個身穿星際迷航睡衣的男人有資格在這裡對我指指點點。」

巴里開始臉紅。他真希望那天早上他去應門之前先換上另一套服裝。

「星際迷航才不是給兒童看的，」他激動地捍衛道。它才不是。它是一部因創意而誕生的傑作。

再說了，那套睡衣是喬送他的。不過他才不會告訴萊，這是當然的。

「我說正經的。告訴我為什麼你會覺得『噢漆彈遊戲！就是這個了！』，這樣才公平不是嗎。」

萊皺起了眉頭。「那是什麼意思？」

「我的意思是，既然這是一場……約會，」萊一點也不欣賞巴里在說出那兩個字時還會感到尷尬的舉動。沒辦法；因為眼下的情況太詭異了，所以巴里這麼做是完全可以被理解的。「那它的用意本來就是讓雙方互相了解。只是，你已經知道了我的全部事情。所以現在輪到你了。」

「並非所有，」萊說道，但是他的語氣當中并沒有挑釁的成分。那只是不確定，他可能認為巴里是在從旁敲側，又或者他在推測著這句話會被反彈回來的諸多可能性。

巴里耐心等待著。他完全沒有打算催促他。

萊最終還是開口了，他將視線從對方身上移至遊戲場地。「我跟麗莎常常會過來這裡，在我們還小的時候。這是個很大的地方，就算你的遊戲時限已經過了你還是很容易藏起來不被人發現。我們可以在這裡逗留好幾個小時。」

「你們倆一起來的？」巴里問道。他比他想象中的對這件事還更有興趣。他一直以來都在想象著除去寒冷隊長與金色滑翔者這兩個身份的萊與麗莎會是什麼樣的人，而他們倆是兄妹的這個事實對他來說只是非常微小的一件事。但是現在他突然覺得這比他想象中的更意義非凡。

「我已經足夠大到可以帶她來了，」萊聳了聳肩。「只可惜它只在夏天開放。」

他並沒有延續這個話題。排在他們前面的隊伍開始移動了，而他們此刻正站在入口處。

萊向他拋去一個壞笑。「看來輪到我們了。」

XXX

「我想先跟你約法三章，」巴里一邊穿上防護背心，一邊跟萊說道。以一個兒童遊戲來說這件背心也未免太重了（不管萊想澄清什麼，圍繞在他們身邊的人幾乎都是中學生。巴里認為萊依舊懷有某種小孩子的情懷，就埋在他體內深處），不過他以前從來沒玩過漆彈遊戲。喬對這個遊戲並沒多在意，再加上他跟艾瑞斯從來就沒有表露出多大的興趣，所以他從來沒帶他們來過。至於跟其他同學一起來玩，那還是算了吧。他們更樂意玩那種把巴里的頭推進廁所馬桶裡面的遊戲，所以他從來沒提出要跟他們一起玩耍的要求。

他猜測這應該只是其中一項為了避免孩子們傷到自己的保護措施罷了。

「這麼快就要提條件了？」萊一臉陰鬱地問道。巴里在恍惚中突然發現穿著背心的萊很好看，便隨即把這想法抹掉了。那種認知在他應付萊納德·斯納特時一點幫助也沒有，謝謝不用了。

「不許用超能力。我不跑；你也不准冷凍任何東西。你可以做到嗎？」

萊挑了挑眉。「我要怎樣才能做到啊？冷凍槍根本就不在這裡。」

巴里瞇了瞇眼睛。

萊給了對方一個邪笑，往他的方向走近了一步。「歡迎你隨時來搜我的身體，如果你不相信的話。」

巴里再次瞇起雙眼。他的雙眼現在幾乎只剩下一條縫。

「好吧，」萊翻了翻白眼。「我答應你不冷凍任何東西，雖然那根本就不可能，因為我沒有把槍帶出來。這下你高興了嗎？」

「唔，」巴里思索了一陣子，頭微微往一旁傾斜去。接著他笑了。「等這場遊戲結束了你再來問我吧。」

萊看起來很驚訝，巴里不明白為什麼。但是他 **可以** 從經驗中學習。

XXX

他們並沒有事先說好，但是已經全副武裝的兩人卻憑直覺直接移動到兩個完全相反的方向。他們可以加入任何一個團體一起戰鬥，這是被允許的，但是他們並沒有這麼做，他們默默地達成了這場戰鬥只能發生在他們倆之間的共識。

有些事情永遠不會改變。

這表示他們必須離對方越遠越好，時間越長越好，除非他們已經想到了要怎樣把對方擊倒。

這一點也沒有約會的感覺，巴里是這麼認為的。他對約會的理解是兩個人 **待在一起** 。但是他也必須承認他在約會這方向並沒有太多的經驗，尤其約會對象又是像萊這樣的人。再說了，這也不是一個典型的約會。而這次的約會從某個角度來說也讓他感覺興奮不已。

跟寒冷隊長打鬥總是會給他這種感覺，如果他足夠坦誠的話。這一點也不好，因為人們會陷入危險，包括那些他所愛的人，以及那些風險都是實在的。但即便如此，他還是不可抑制地覺得……很有趣。他常常都會因為自己擁有這種想法而生氣。

現在他沒有必要生氣了。這是最原本的萊，而且他並不需要考慮到任何後果。他可以自由地享受樂趣。

很可惜事情總是不能如他所願。

他現在完全無暇去想這件事。他們進行遊戲的場地是類似廢品場與迷宮的結合體，充滿了可以藏匿身影的障礙物以及可以通行的蜿蜒小道，而他正在尋找一個他可以同時防禦又可以觀察萊的行動的據點。要做到這點實在太困難了；每一個他所找到的地點不是被別人佔據了，就是有著他無法顧及的致命盲點。

情況一點也不好。他需要一個很好的戰略位置。他相信萊已經想好一打每一個都不同的計劃了，而他自己所能想到的就只有四處亂跑以避免被殺。

有些事情是永遠也不會改變的。

他還在到處溜達，尋找著一個他可以佔據的偏遠角落，就在那時他聽到了從背後傳來的聲音。他沒來得及多想就下意識閃開那聲音并跳到一顆大石後面。原本應該射中他身軀的漆彈在他移動時擊中了他的腿部。

好 **痛** 。

「搞什麼，」巴里倒抽了口氣。「你竟然 **射** 我！」

「不然呢？」萊在他藏匿著的迷宮分隔部分後面說道。

「趁我轉過身的時候！」

「我說過了，不然——」

他還沒來得及把話說完巴里就朝他聲音的方向發射了一槍又一槍。他在逃走時發出的笑聲巴里實在無法假裝聽不到。

巴里用手指戳了戳他被射中的部位——現在已經染上了熒光綠的顏料。陣陣抽痛從那個部位傳出來，所以這大概會留下約莫一個小時左右的淤青，最近淤青會留在他身上的時限也就那麼長了。他一點也不感到高興。

「這是你自找的，你這混賬，」他決定道，并站起來開始追趕對方。

XXX

巴里很肯定他從來沒玩過這麼壓力的貓追老鼠的遊戲。

他及時追上了萊，而且還成功射中了他的肩膀，但是這麼做的下場就是被激怒的萊追趕到別的地方去。這樣的來回行動模式一直沒有中斷，直到他身上完全找不到一處是沒有被漆彈擊中的。

它不應該是這樣的，他認為。它應該是更加友善地進行著的。它不應該激烈到連他想讓萊活生生把那該死的漆彈 **吞下去** 的心情都會冒出來的。

但是。

情況對他來說本來就不公平，因為萊擁有巴里所沒有的對槍械的極度熟悉感，所以就算對方只要稍微瞄準，通常就能擊中目標。而巴里基本上就只能揮舞著他的漆彈槍，試著要擊中萊那顆大頭。

有時他會幸運地射中對方，那顆漆彈會直接擊中對方，而不是從對方身旁飛過——他的肩膀已經佈滿了顏色，而且八成已經開始作痛了，萊在被射中第三次之後就開始發出各種不一樣的咒罵聲了。

**就是這樣** ，巴里想道，他的動作在毫無準頭地亂射一通與把自己隱藏起來這兩個動作之間交替著。 **吃我一記！還有這一發！**

至少他在逃跑這一點是佔了上風。他纖細的身形不僅能讓他跑得比較快，他之前從來沒想過它還能這樣派上用場，而且他還能閃進一些比較狹窄、萊必須繞道而行的捷徑，這多出來的時間就足夠讓他把自己隱藏起來或者準備埋伏了。

「或許你要考慮減肥了，」他提出建議道，從他躲藏的地點跳出來，并假裝要攻擊對方。萊的閃避動作太快，結果直接摔了一跤。

「或許你該考慮停止作弊了。」萊咬牙切齒地說道。

「你覺得我還需要援助才能超越你嗎？」巴里笑道。「怎麼，已經上氣不接下氣了？」

他從藏匿的地方露出頭來，臉上全是放肆的笑容，這麼做是錯誤的決定。一顆漆彈從他的臉近距離劃過，差一點就要把他的鼻子打歪。他叫出了聲。

他們再次把對方甩開時，巴里靜悄悄并充滿警惕性地前進著。他現在對整個場地的佈局有了比較深入的了解，他知道自己只是在同一個地方原地打轉，但是他視線之內並沒有萊的蹤影，所以他還是得繼續前進。

他終於聽到前方傳來了聲音，就在小道前面的轉角處。他的背部緊貼著墻，朝著聲音的方向悄然靠近。他聽到的是有人在喃喃自語，那聽起來比較像是正在準備當中，而不是蓄勢待發的語氣。他露出了個微笑。

他直接從轉角處跳出來，高舉著槍并隨時準備開槍，直到——

三個小男孩不約而同地喊了出來并趕緊躲起來。

「噢，對不起！不好意思，我把你們錯認成其他人了！」他垂下手中的槍并往他們的方向走過去，想要確認他們是否無恙。天啊，他們看起來都不到十二歲，如果他們真的有那麼年輕的話。「老天，你們沒事吧？」

「我們沒事，先生，」其中一個男孩回答道，依舊跌坐在地上，巴里便衝上前把他扶起來。他根本就沒注意到其他兩個孩子已經把他包圍起來了，直到一把獨特的成人聲音突然喊道『就是現在！』

三個小男孩突然往他的方向撲去，他們的重量直接把他撞倒并把他固定在地上動彈不得。他無法將他們甩開——他們只是孩子，他不會傷害他們的——但是他還來不及釐清自己的思緒之前萊就從一塊石頭後面跑出來，他近距離給了他一槍，正中胸口。

「遊戲結束了，」他笑道，接著便換上了一副嚴肅的口吻，一臉恨鐵不成鋼的表情地搖了搖頭。「你實在太容易被看穿了，小紅。」

巴里的下巴幾乎快掉下來了。「你這個 **該死** 的王八—— **混賬** ！」他總算拼出了完整的句子，考量到他所使用的字眼必須是兒童適宜的，而他們現在正從他身上爬下來。他坐起身來。「你耍詐！」

萊搖搖頭。「不，我並沒有。你只是提到外在援助。你並沒有說到任何有關來自內部的幫助。」

「是啊，話說回來，」巴里扶起來的那個男孩插進他們之間的話題，他朝萊伸出手。巴里感覺自己被 **背叛** 了。

「拿去。」萊往他的護具裡面掏了掏，他一定是把錢包收在那裡面了，又或者是一些現金。而他竟然還想說服巴里說他的槍並沒有藏在裡面。如果冷凍槍就是他藏在那裡的 **武器** 的話巴里一定會很驚訝的。他把一張皺巴巴的現鈔交到男孩手上。

「你講你會給我們二十塊的！」男孩盯著那張鈔票看，之後便生氣地叫道。

「我的確說過。二十塊，給你們三個人，」他看了那群男孩子一眼。「如果你們想要各別酬勞的話你們應該要特別說明。」

巴里不確定自己應該為了萊作弊而生氣、亦或是他慫恿小孩子成為他的同謀、還是說他在給他們灌輸一些不太正確的道德觀，即便那不是他所能列出的最糟糕的事。又或者以上三者。

他覺得自己已經生氣到足夠囊括這三項原因了。

「它足夠讓你們三個買冰激凌吃了，」他最終決定道，而這句話似乎平息了男孩們的怒氣，所以他們一臉興奮地離開了。萊望著他們漸漸離開的背影。

巴里趁萊分神的一瞬間朝他射了一槍。

「你在做什麼？」萊轉過頭來，一臉驚訝。「你已經死了，你不能繼續活動了。」

巴里再射了他一次。

「你個爛人，」他站起身說道。「我再也不跟你玩遊戲了。」

XXX

在那之後，他們倆便到碼頭附近的橋墩上去散步。

那時已經過了中午時間，不過只是過了一點點。太陽高高掛在天空，它散發出耀眼的光芒，照在高樓上的窗戶、在水面上變出閃閃發亮的波紋。那是非常完美的夏日，很多人都選擇出門，到處都能聽到鳥兒鳴唱，微風徐徐吹過把多餘的暑熱帶走。每一樣景物都感覺不真實。

巴里一直盯著萊看。

他歎了口氣。「難不成你還在生氣。」

逗留在他身上的視線變得更加強烈了。

「有人跟你說過你是一個非常糟糕的輸家嗎？」

巴里想把這句話原話奉回時，他們剛好走在橋墩的邊緣，而他比巴里更靠近邊緣。這完全是他自己的失誤。

**就是現在** ，巴里想道，他用盡全身的力氣把對方推下水。

巴里的雙眼捕捉到了那短暫又美好的一瞬間，萊一臉震驚的表情實在是太完美了，巴里決定把它牢牢記在腦海裡，好讓他可以回味一輩子。

不過他很快就撲到水裡并沉下去了，所以巴里蹲下身子好好嘲笑了對方一番。

這次就是他自己的錯了。真的，他把失誤算在自己頭上。

萊伸出他的手抓住巴里的衣服，他在還沒察覺發生什麼事之前就被扯下去了。

冰冷的水對他來說刺激太強了，巴里幾乎在一沉下水的瞬間就游上水面，他急需陽光的滋潤。他極力爬上橋墩，他感覺自己的身子變得非常沉重，又非常地不舒服，萊就在他旁邊也跟著爬上來。

「嗚，」他發出一聲悲鳴，站起身來。他的衣服全黏在身上，而那些顏料，如今混著水，在他身上流著。他開始擰他身上的衣服。「現在我也變得濕漉漉了。」

「是你先開頭的。」

「沒錯，不過這是你咎由自取，」巴里朝四周看了一眼確認四下無人之後，便嘗試用神速力把自己的衣服弄干。他知道自己還會說些什麼，也許是其他的埋怨，但是當他抬起頭想要這麼做時，他發現到萊正在……注視著他。

他也是，第一次，好好地看清 **萊** 這個人。

他的衣服也是完全黏在他身上，那些沒有被顏料沾到的部位變得若隱若現，而且看起來並沒有想象中糟糕。他把視線集中在對方的臉上，巴里可以清楚看到那些水滴，停留在他的嘴唇、從鼻樑滑下、懸掛在他的眼睫毛上。他注意到對方的雙眼是如此的藍。

湛藍，以及熱切。流連于 **自己** 的眼神。

巴里咽了口口水。

他無法說清是誰先開始移動，是誰把眼觀變成手動的，但是這也許並不重要。重要的是沒有人阻止接下來事情的發生，就算這很明顯是最應該做的事。這是巴里應該做的事，但是他甚至連想都沒想。他的腦海完全是一片空白。

萊的手臂圈上了他的腰並把他拉近自己，直到兩人從大腿一直到胸口都是貼在一起的，巴里的手掌輕輕劃過對方的背部以及肩膀，對方的觸感在他的手指與肌膚之下變得鮮明起來。

萊的手掌輕輕抓住巴里的頭髮往後拉，他的脖子便隨著往後彎。巴里的嘴出於自然反應微微張開，萊把自己的舌頭送入對方的嘴裡。巴里的大腦瞬間關機。

兩人終於停下來了。漸漸地、很自然地停下，巴里應該要把他推開的，結果卻是兩人不約而同地分開的，就好像他們都同時決定好了時機。

「我——」巴里想擠出一些話，但是他卻不知道該如何繼續。他們這麼做是錯的，但是它又怎麼能比今天所發生的一切更不對呢？為什麼偏偏是這件事讓一切都變得真實？

他完全說不出話來；當你的身體處於溫暖又有些刺痛的狀態中時是很難思考的。

「為什麼你看起來這麼驚訝？」萊低聲說道，他的手指摩挲著巴里的臉頰。「這是個約會。你以為它是柏拉圖式的嗎？」

「不是的，」他反駁道，接著咬了咬唇。「……也許是吧。我不知道我在想什麼。我不覺得我有考慮過任何事情。」

「你之前明明就沒有抗拒的。」

「是，不過。我不知道，我就像是突然間醒過來，」他最終還是從對方的懷裡掙脫開來，待在萊的懷裡實在太容易讓他分神了。「這是不對的。我們現在在一起，接下來呢？你又去劫持一列火車？然後我又再去阻止你？」

「劫持交通工具並不是我的行事風格。」

「別想要轉移話題，」巴里給了他一個表情。「萊，我們到底在做什麼？」

萊在他叫著自己的名字時逐漸靠上來，手臂再次圈住了巴里。巴里並沒有反抗。

「我以為這都是你的主意，」他說道，巴里隨即想起他們在超市相遇的那一幕，他笑出了聲。他體內的良知正在大聲地朝他大喊著，那聲音聽起來與奧利弗相似得可怕。

「我猜應該是吧，不過。就像我說的，我沒有真正考慮到這整件事。我只是以為我這樣做就能阻止你利用犯罪來引起我的注意。」

圍住他的手臂突然加緊了力道。「對於那件事我還是很生氣的，所以我們就先說清楚吧。別再派你那些小助手來對付我了。如·果你再這麼做，我就讓米克去把國家第一銀行①給燒了。」

巴里微微退開看著萊。「 **為什麼** ？」

「我答應你不會在裡面有人的時候放火，但是你能從我這裡得到的保證就這麼多了。」萊聳了聳肩。

巴里發出呻吟，重新倒在萊的胸口，答應自己他只是再多享受一下罷了。

**就一秒種** ，他答應那個正在他腦海裡大發雷霆的奧利弗。 **然後我就會走了** 。

「我打賭這樣的事情從來沒發生在綠箭俠身上，」他說道，而萊只是哼了聲，他覺得萊所給他的他對其他的義警的看法已經夠了。

巴里歎了口氣。「我要回去了。」

萊放開了他。

他並沒有回過頭來。

 

【END完結】

**Author's Note:**

> 注解：
> 
> ①原文是寫First National……沒有任何頭緒就把它翻成了銀行……知道是什麼建築物的話歡迎評論，我會修改的。


End file.
